


Bendy Kitten and the Angels

by Daegaer



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Bendy Kitten, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Just Add Kittens, visionaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-02
Updated: 2004-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Bendy Kitten and the Angels

It came to pass that the Archangel Michael journeyed unto the Earth and said unto a young girl, "Arise, and drive the English out of France."

For he had recently been in London, sojourning with an other angel. And it came to pass that while he was playing with a kitten that was halt and lame, some English young men surrounded him, and said unto him, "Thou nancy, playing with a kitten like a girl."

And the Archangel Michael waxed exceeding wroth, and smote them, and said unto the other angel, "They said unto me, Thou nancy." And the other angel said unto him, "Thus saith the English to me all the tyme. I understand it not, dear boy."

And the Archangel Michael left the kitten with the other angel, and thought in his heart, _Like a girl? I will shew them a girl, all right._ And he journeyed straightway unto France unto the maiden.

And she shewed them.


End file.
